1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible measuring blades/tapes and, more particularly, to an end clip on the blade/tape which facilitates positioning of the blade/tape at a location from which a measurement is to be taken.
2. Background Art
Myriad different measuring devices currently employ a flexible blade/tape with markings for measurement on one side thereof. Measuring devices of this type with long blades/tapes commonly employ a non-metallic blade/tape. Conventionally, the blades/tapes are made from nylon, fiberglass, or the like, which is lighter and more pliable than metal blade/tapes to facilitate wrapping retrieval upon a core element.
A clip is secured to the end of the blade/tape and defines the xe2x80x9ctrue zeroxe2x80x9d location for the measuring device. The clip has a tab which defines a surface that can be borne against an object at a location from which a measurement is to be taken. The tab conventionally has prongs thereon which xe2x80x9cdig intoxe2x80x9d a surface against which the tab is borne to effect positive location thereof. The tab is repositionable relative to the remainder of the clip on the blade/tape between an operative position, wherein it projects from the surface on the side of the blade/tape opposite that which carries the markings, and a stored position wherein the tab is folded towards the tape to be compacted, and also to shield the user from the locating prongs on the tab.
To effect a measurement, the tab on the clip is engaged with an object at a location from which a measurement is to be taken, with the tab in the operative position. The blade/tape is then drawn outwardly. The tab projects from the side of the blade/tape opposite that on which the markings are located so that with the tab engaged, the markings are situated to be clearly viewed by the user.
Designers in this industry are constantly seeking out ways to improve measuring convenience for those using measuring devices.
In one form, the invention is directed to the combination of a flexible blade/tape and a clip. The flexible blade/tape has a length and first and second sides defined by oppositely facing, substantially planar surfaces. The clip has a first tab that projects angularly away from the first surface at the first side of the blade/tape and a second tab that projects angularly away from the second surface at the second side of the blade/tape.
The clip may be attached to the flexible blade/tape so that the clip is guidingly movable relative to the blade/tape.
The clip may be guidingly movable relative to the blade/tape pivotably around an axis, which axis may extend transversely to the length of the flexible blade/tape.
In one form, the first tab is movable guidingly relative to the blade/tape.
The first tab may be movable guidingly relative to the blade/tape, as around an axis.
The first tab may be movable guidingly relative to the second tab.
In one form, the second tab is movable relative to the first tab.
The flexible blade/tape may be made from a non-metallic material.
In one form, there are measurement markings on each of the first and second oppositely facing surfaces of the blade/tape.
The combination may further include a core around which the flexible blade/tape is wrapped.
The combination may further include a housing defining a receptacle for the blade/tape wrapped around the core.
The invention is also directed to a clip for attachment to a flexible, substantially flat blade/tape. The clip has a connector through which the clip can be secured to a flexible blade/tape so that the connector projects in a reference plane substantially parallel to, and between, oppositely facing flat surfaces on a blade/tape to which the clip is secured. The reference plane has oppositely facing first and second sides. A first tab projects angularly away from the first side of the reference plane with a second tab projecting angularly away from the second side of the reference plane.
The first tab may be guidingly movable relative to the connector.
In one form, the second tab is guidingly movable relative to the connector.
The second tab may be guidingly movable relative to the first tab.
In one form, the first tab, second tab, and connector are guidingly movable, each relative to the other, around a first pivot axis.
In one form, the connector has an elongate bar spaced from the first axis, which elongate bar has a length extending generally parallel to the first axis.
The first tab may have at least one prong thereon projecting in cantilever fashion therefrom.
In one form, the connector has a shoulder for abutting the first tab to thereby limit relative movement between the connector and first tab.